L'Affaire de la Disparition du Lit de John Watson
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Le lit de John a mystérieusement disparu. Mais quelque chose dit à son propriétaire que Sherlock n'y est pas totalement étranger, et surtout une grande question se pose : où va-t-il dormir cette nuit ?


**Titre**: La Curieuse Affaire de la Disparition du Lit de John Watson  
**Auteure **: writing bird  
**Traductrice** : Elizabeth Mary Masen  
**Bêta-reader** : Roxanne33 (Merci à toi).  
**Rating** : K+  
**Genre(s)** : Romance/Humour  
**Disclaimers** : _Sherlock est une série télévisée produite par la BBC et réalisée par Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss, basée sur l'œuvre de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Par conséquent l'auteure et moi-même ne gagnons rien sur cette fanfiction.  
_**Notes** : Réponses aux reviews anonymes dans le forum correspondant. Lien vers la VO sur mon profil.

* * *

**La Curieuse Affaire de la Disparition du Lit de John Watson**

John Watson était épuisé. La grippe sévissait, et d'après ses souvenirs le bloc opératoire n'avait jamais autant tourné qu'aujourd'hui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était rentrer à la maison, manger un bout et aller au lit. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Sherlock ne commencerait pas à jouer du violon dès qu'il se serait endormi et qu'il y'aurait quelque chose de comestible dans le frigo.

Il finit par arriver au 221B et monta les escaliers. Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, contemplant le vide, comme à son habitude.

« Salut, Sherlock. »

Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. John passa devant lui pour aller dans la cuisine, où il fut profondément surpris de voir qu'il restait du chinois dans le réfrigérateur. En mettant à réchauffer son repas, il continua son exploration du frigo et en dehors de quelque chose qui ressemblait curieusement à un foie, il trouva un pack de bière. Il en sortit une et en but une longue gorgée.

Après son dîner, il allait se rendre dans la salle de bain pour une douche rapide, et alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre pour prendre une serviette, il se figea sur place. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important même.

« SHERLOCK ! »

Il dévala les escaliers.

« Sherlock, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon lit ? »

Sherlock leva la tête.

« Eh bien, il est parfait pour moi. »

« Mais bon sang ! Où est mon lit ? »

Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire malicieux dansait maintenant sur les lèvres du détective.

« C'est là que les choses deviennent intéressantes. »

« Intéressantes ? »

John eut soudainement peur de la réponse.

« Oui, intéressantes. »

« Et comment ? »

« Je l'ai perdu. »

John était ébahi.

« Et explique-moi comment on peut perdre un lit ? »

Son ami fronça les sourcils.

« J'essaye toujours de comprendre. Il était là, et une seconde après il était… »

« Parti ? »

« Parti ! »

John dévisagea Sherlock qui le regardait avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon lit ? »

Il baissa les yeux.

« Rien de spécial. »

Le médecin essaya de croiser le regard du détective.

« Sherlock… »

« Oui, John ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec mon lit ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait subir ? »

« Je n'ai rien fais dedans. » murmura Sherlock.

« Et pourquoi étais-tu dans _mon_ lit ? »

John commençait à perdre patience. Pourquoi Sherlock ne voulait-il pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé ?

« Parce que les lits sont fait pour ça, répondit-il. John, je crois que tu peux trouver la solution tout seul. »

« Et tu as _ton_ lit ! Pourquoi tu étais dans le mien ? »

« Je l'essayais. »

John regarda son colocataire avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« Et pourquoi ? »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent largement.

« Pour son confort. En fait, je crois que ton matelas est un peu plus ferme que le mien. »

« Parce que maintenant tu t'en soucies ? Ce n'est pas comme si je ne m'étais jamais plaint de mon lit… accusa John. Il n'est pas aussi bien que celui dans lequel tu dors…c'est ça. »

« Eh bien, je devais savoir. Je voulais me mettre à ta place, ou plutôt dans ton lit, pour cette fois. »

Cela ne surprit pas le moins du monde John. Il s'était habitué aux fantaisies de Sherlock depuis longtemps. Toutefois, il ne comprenait pas comment essayer un lit pouvait causer sa disparition.

« Et qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il a disparu ? »

Sherlock soupira.

« Avec tout ce que je t'ai déjà dit, j'estime que je me dois de te dire la vérité. John, je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

John haussa les sourcils.

« Comment ? »

«Ce lit allait te tuer. Tu devrais me remercier. » Répondit Sherlock comme s'il s'était agit d'une évidence.

« Et pourquoi mon lit me tuerait-il, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock eut un regard condescendant pour John, qui s'interrogeait encore sur la dernière folie de son colocataire.

« Mon lit, toutefois, est un peu moins dangereux. » ajouta-t-il après une hésitation.

« Très bonne nouvelle pour toi, mais où est-ce que je suis supposé dormir moi ? »

Sherlock ne l'avait pas écouté.

« Je ne crois pas que le canapé soit très sûr non plus. Des choses disparaissent assez souvent dedans. »

« Et où je vais aller ? Dans un autre appartement ? Dans mon fauteuil ? Sur la table ? »

Il commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son lit, ce que Sherlock en avait fait, et surtout où il allait dormir cette nuit.

« Je suppose que pour ta sécurité, je peux t'autoriser l'usage d'une partie de mon lit. »

John était choqué. Sherlock voulait partager son lit avec lui.

« Les gens vont jaser. »

« Seulement si tu leur donnes matière à parler.» répondit le détective sur un ton sardonique.

« Et puis on ne nous a pas épiés depuis un bout de temps, il n'y aura personne pour parler. »

« Tu veux que je couche avec toi ? »

« Dans un certain sens, oui. »

John inspira, et détourna le regard.

« Excellent… »

Ça sentait le sarcasme à plein nez.

Sherlock haussa les sourcils.

« Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas partagé le lit d'un sociopathe. »

« Je ne serais pas le premier… c'est blessant, tu sais, John. »

John fut perplexe.

« Suis-je la première personne… saine d'esprit à partager ton lit, Sherlock ? »

Le détective eut l'air pensif.

« Saine d'esprit… eh bien oui, je crois que tu l'es… donc oui. »

Une pensée effleura John, mais il ne sut pas trop comment la formuler.

« Suis-je… la première personne qui… partage ton lit ? »

« La première personne avec qui partager mon lit ne me dérange pas. Eh bien oui. »

John soupira. Apparemment, Sherlock n'allait comprendre sa question que si elle était posée franchement.

« Sherlock, es-tu toujours puceau ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Sherlock était profondément interloqué.

« Je veux dire… tu n'exagérais pas ? »

« Il y a vraiment des choses intéressantes qui trottent dans ta tête, John… »

« Réponds juste à ma question. »

« Le corps l'est. L'esprit ne le suit pas pour autant. »

La voix de Sherlock était grave et frémissante.

John fit de son mieux pour ne pas se sentir déstabilisé par ce qui tiraillait actuellement son bas-ventre. Il déglutit.

« Et que suit-il ? »

Les yeux gris se firent noirs, et regardèrent le médecin avec intensité.

« Tu ne voudrais pas savoir. »

« Pourtant, je voudrais bien… sans ça, je ne te le demanderais pas. »

Sherlock se leva de son fauteuil, et se rapprocha de John jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres les séparent.

« Dans ce cas, je suis content de m'être débarrassé de ton lit, dont tu n'auras plus besoin de toute façon. » murmura le détective.

John reprit son souffle.

« Tu veux dire que je devrais coucher avec toi ? »

« C'est une étrange proposition. Mais c'en est une que je ne refuserais pas. »

La voix de Sherlock faisait de l'effet à son entrejambe.

« Sherlock, sors du placard et sois clair. Attends, mauvais choix de mots… je veux dire... veux-tu coucher avec moi, Sherlock ? »

« J'apprécierais beaucoup, John. »

John haletait. Son désir rendait son pantalon plus étroit. Sherlock leva la main et la fit courir de l'épaule blessée au poignet, qu'il enveloppa de ses longs doigts, avant de les unir à ceux de son ami dans une étreinte douce mais ferme.

John avait le souffle de plus en plus erratique. Il bredouilla :

« Sherlock, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un homme, et encore moins avec toi. »

Les lèvres du détective se tordirent en un sourire, et il chuchota :

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, l'esprit… »

« Euh, comment… ? Je veux dire, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait, et ce que l'on ressent. »

Le sourire de Sherlock s'élargit alors qu'il caressait la main de John, qui ne l'avait vu que rarement prendre ce regard lourd de sens. C'était la promesse qu'il ferait tout ce qu'il lui était possible pour le protéger, et qu'il lui montrait la confiance illimitée qu'il avait en lui.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas faire les courses ? Tu achètes du lait, pendant que moi j'essaye de résoudre les problèmes mécaniques. »

Après une pause, il ajouta :

« Et achètes une bougie parfumée. Pour l'ambiance. »

« Comme ça ? Juste comme ça ? Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire? Je participe moi aussi, Sherlock. Dis-moi le fond de ta pensée, parce-que je ne veux pas sauter à l'aveugle ! »

Sherlock ricana.

« Mais ça ferait un très beau jeu de mots, si tu le faisais. »

John allait répliquer, mais il eut un instant de réflexion, et inspira profondément.

« Eh bien, Sherlock, je vais faire ce que tu m'as dit de faire. »

Il s'arrêta et reprit un peu plus tard :

« Et, par hasard, on n'aurait pas besoin de quelque chose d'autre, comme du lubrifiant, peut-être ? »

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule et se retourna. Il n'avait jamais vu Sherlock avoir l'air aussi doux. Il savait que s'il regardait droit dans les yeux de son ami, il pourrait directement voir son esprit, ce qui était un peu effrayant. Mais c'était aussi comme si Sherlock voulait prouver quelque chose à John, prouver que c'était plus que du sexe, quelque chose de plus important et de plus significatif.

« John, me fais-tu confiance ? » demanda le détective dans un murmure difficilement audible.

John le regarda. La réponse était évidente.

« Bien sûr que je te fais confiance. Même si ça m'a presque tué à plusieurs reprises, je t'ai toujours fais confiance. »

« Alors tout ira bien, John, je te le promets. »

Les mains de Sherlock prirent le visage de John en coupe. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Oui… il faudra prendre du lubrifiant. Essaye juste de ne pas avoir de problème avec la caisse automatique cette fois. »

John s'arracha à l'étreinte du détective. Sur le point de franchir la porte, il eut une idée.

« Attends, Sherlock. Je crois que j'ai mérité un baiser pour sortir par ce temps de chien, non ? »

« Je peux bien faire ça. »

Sherlock reprit John dans ses bras, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Délicatement, il approfondit le baiser, prenant la lèvre inférieure de John entre les siennes. Sa langue la caressait, et John répondit au baiser en se cambrant et en plongeant ses doigts dans les boucles de son ami. John gémit, et sur ces entrefaites, Sherlock s'éloigna, encore sous le choc.

« Tu devrais y aller. »

« Oui, je serais plus vite de retour. »

« Je t'attendrais. »

A peine John était-il sortit que l'esprit et le cœur de Sherlock s'échauffaient. Sa bouche s'asséchait, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était seulement du sexe. Les gens avaient des relations sexuelles tout le temps. Mais il n'en avait jamais eu auparavant. Il ne savait ni à quoi s'attendre, ni que faire. Bien sûr, il avait visionné et lu beaucoup de pornographie, mais il n'y avait jamais de place pour l'aspect émotionnel du sexe dedans.

Il n'avait jamais été préparé à l'assaut de sentiments et d'émotions qui prenaient possessions de lui quand il savait ce qui allait se passer dans une demi-heure, quand John serait de retour.

John… Sherlock ne pouvait pas comprendre comment un homme pouvait lui faire ressentir tant de choses. Le désir d'un autre était une chose qui lui était complétement étrangère… Comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir autant d'emprise sur Sherlock Holmes ?

John, de son côté, n'avait plus aucun doute. A peine la porte du 221B franchie, il courut presque jusqu'au magasin pour prendre… le nécessaire. Il se précipita au rayon parapharmacie, mais une fois là… les choses se corsèrent. Il n'avait fréquenté que des femmes sa vie durant, et n'avait aucune idée quant à ce que pouvait être le sexe entre hommes. Est-ce qu'il aurait besoin du même genre de préservatifs ? Avec quel lubrifiant ? Lequel convenait le mieux ?

Et puis, il valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Prenant son panier d'une main, il entreprit de l'autre de mettre différents articles dans le dit panier. Après l'avoir presque entièrement rempli de contraceptifs et préventifs, il se dirigea vers la caisse automatique en espérant que la machine à carte et puce fonctionnerait cette fois. Il ne voulait vraiment pas être obligé de devoir demander de l'aide.

Il fit un détour par le rayon des produits laitiers, et prit une bouteille de lait, comme il l'avait promis à Sherlock. Allant jusqu'à une machine libre, il commença à scanner les codes-barres de ses articles.

Son cœur battait la chamade. Tout allait bien se passer, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes.

A peine avait-il scanné la moitié de ses articles qu'il se sentit observé. Se retournant, il vit un homme qui lui souriait.

« Bonjour. »

John était mortifié.

« Bonjour. »

« On dirait que vous allez vous amusez ce soir. »

« Mouais. »

« Vous avez besoin d'aide avec ce genre de choses ? »

« Non, merci. »

_Non, merci ?_ C'était quoi comme réponse ça ? _Non, merci_. Il aurait dû lui dire d'aller se faire foutre, ou de sauter du haut d'une falaise.

« C'est dommage, parce que j'aurais pu vous donnez un coup de main, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

« Oui, mais non, je ne suis pas intéressé. »

Il scanna précipitamment le reste de son panier pour sortir le plus rapidement possible d'ici. Tout était dans son sac, il se précipita donc vers la porte et prit le chemin du 221B.

Au 221B, Sherlock était assis dans son fauteuil, les mains sous le menton.

« Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qu'il fallait prendre, alors j'ai pris un peu de tout. » dit John en tendant le sac à son ami.

« Attends, John. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« Il faut qu'on parle. »

Sherlock prit John par la main, et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur son lit.

John eut un air interrogateur, mais son ami ne pipa mot.

« De quoi voulais-tu qu'on parle ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… te retenir un peu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est juste que… ce que j'essaye dire c'est : pourrait-on aller plus lentement ? »

John sourit. Son ami était nerveux quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire. Peut-être juste qu'il n'était pas prêt. Et ça, John pouvait parfaitement le comprendre.

« Oui, bien sûr. Alors, que veux-tu faire à la place ? »

Sherlock s'allongea, et incita John à faire de même. Il prit dans ses bras le petit homme, tendant le cou et calant la tête de John sous son menton, appréciant la caresse de ses cheveux.

« C'est très bien, mais je peux juste te demander une faveur, Sherlock ? »

« Laquelle ? »

« Peux-tu m'embrasser ? »

« Evidemment. »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, et ils prirent le temps de s'explorer. Le désir ne les consumait plus. Ils avaient toute leur vie pour faire l'amour. Pour le moment, un baiser seul les contentait.

Sherlock soupira quand John rompit le baiser.

« Tu sais, Sherlock, au départ c'était toi qui me voulait dans son lit. »

Le détective sourit.

« Et mon plan a visiblement marché. »

« Oui, répondit John, mais il faudra tôt ou tard passer à la seconde partie du plan. »

« J'en ai bien l'intention. Mais j'ai juste besoin que tu me donnes un peu de temps. »

« Evidemment, Sherlock, ce ne doit pas être forcément maintenant, aujourd'hui ou demain. Mais je veux le faire. Je le veux vraiment. »

La voix de John était tranquille.

« Moi aussi. » dit Sherlock.

Il ajouta après une pause :

« Mais pour le moment, pas encore. Par contre, tu ne risques pas de retrouver ton lit de sitôt. »

John eut un rictus.

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de te le demander, mais quand même, qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? »

Sherlock laissa échapper un gloussement.

« Je crois qu'Anderson risque juste de trébucher dessus si il fait un tour dans son arrière-cour. »

John recula de surprise.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es arrangé pour faire atterrir mon lit dans la cour de chez Anderson ? Et par pitié, ne me dis pas que Mycroft a quelque chose à voir avec ça... »

« Rien de tout cela. Disons juste que Mrs. Hudson est loin d'être une incapable. »

« Mrs. Hudson t'a aidé ? »

« Tout ce que je lui ai dit, c'est que j'allais t'obtenir un nouveau lit. Ce qui, dans un sens, n'est pas totalement faux. »

« Eh bien, rappelle-moi de lui faire un petit cadeau à l'occasion. »

Sherlock rit.

« Tu pourras lui donner le produit vaisselle que tu as acheté avec le lubrifiant. »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Les doigts du détective s'entortillèrent dans les cheveux de John.

« Tu devais être très nerveux pour faire une bourde pareille. »

Un sourire en coin tordit les lèvres de John.

« C'est entièrement ta faute, beauté. »

« Je crois que je peux m'y habituer. »

John se rapprocha du corps de Sherlock, se calant sous les couvertures du lit et entourant de ses jambes celles de son ami. Il n'avait pas pris de douche, mais il était exténué, et le lit était si tiède et confortable… Sherlock avait bien raison. Le lit était bien moins ferme que le sien. Fermant les yeux, il pressa son corps contre celui de Sherlock, et s'installa pour ce qui allait être la première nuit du reste de leurs vies ensemble.


End file.
